Buenos Vecinos
by Garde18
Summary: Oneshot. Mikoto quiso darle una mirada a los vecinos de Mai, más nunca imaginó lo que ellos fueran capaces de hacer. ShizNat, con un ligero MaixTate.


**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, para mi mala suerte. Les advierto que hay un ligero intento de Lemon y también Futa, pero solo para darle sentido. Espero lo disfruten.**

– No está tan mal tu nuevo departamento, Mai – Replicó Mikoto vagamente dando su tercera vuelta por el departamento, revisando cada rincón – Aunque insisto, me vas a extrañar mucho estando dándote lata toda la noche, eso sí te digo, querida –

– Como digas – respondió Mai sin prestarle mucha atención concentrada poniendo cajas en la cocina – ¿Y por qué no en vez de estar estorbando nos ayudas a meter las cajas? Yuichi ya se cansó de hacerlo todo. –

– Pero si te estoy ayudando, estoy revisando si el lugar está libre de fantasmas, ¿Ves? Aquí está libre – señaló el rincón donde estaba parada.

Mai gruñó fastidiada sabiendo que Mikoto definitivamente vino a molestarla – Tienes razón, te voy a extrañar, rarita – suspiró y después le regaló una sonrisa realmente iba a extrañarla – Pero mínimo sé útil y no estorbes. Quiero poner un mueble justo ahí –

– ¡Está bien! Tu ganas – se deslizó perezosamente hacia el otro extremo del departamento y se detuvo a la ventana que tenía en frente al notar que podía verse el departamento vecino – ¡Oh mira! Aquí puedes husmear a tus vecinos, se ve todo tan claro – se acercó aún más a la ventana cuando vio a su amiga sentada en el otro lado – Y mira, te queda de frente la casa de Natsuki. Vaya vaga, no hace otra más que leer revistas de motos – comentó mientras veía que efectivamente estaba la peliazul sentada en la orilla de su gran ventanal con un revista en sus manos – ocupa salir más esa chica, o un novio, nunca la he visto con uno por cierto – Natsuki era alguien muy solitaria, eran contadas las personas que se le acercaban, incluyéndolos.

– Ajá, sí. Como digas – replicó Mai, quien estaba con Yuichi colocando el mueble, realmente no le prestaba atención, estaba acostumbrada a que Mikoto sólo divagara cuando se aburría.

– Sip, debiste traerla aquí para que te ayudara en vez de estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo. – escuchó un "JA, claro" por parte de su ex roomie – ni digas nada, que ya sabes que soy mala para acomodar cosas, moverlas siquiera… o ahí está Shizuru con Natsuki; creí que se iba mudar esa niña – volvió a espiar a su amiga, al ver a Shizuru acercarse a Natsuki.

– No, recuerda el drama que hicieron cuando Natsuki comento que se quería mudar – Respondió Tate en tono burlón – Shizuru se colgó del cuello de Natsuki por casi una semana mientras le rogaba que no la dejara, hasta que Natsuki cambio de parecer – Añadió recordando todo el circo maroma y teatro que ambas protagonizaron hace algunos años atrás – son como uña y mugre esas dos –

– Ni que lo digas – Mikoto rio – ¡Oh! Se acercó a Natsuki y le arrebató la revista. Seguro le está diciendo "Hey floja, deja esta basura y has algo de tu vida de una vez " – hizo una imitación tonta de Shizuru haciendo gestos y muecas – Y Natsuki le debe estar diciendo "déjame morir sola yo…." ¡NO! – Detuvo su boba imitación cuando vio clara mente cómo Natsuki salvajemente tomó a Shizuru de la cintura y la besó descaradamente – ¡NO! ¡¿Natsuki y Shizuru?! ¿Qué? ¡NOOOO! Oh por dios, se están besuqueando – gritó escandalosamente sin dejar de ver la inapropiada escena.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ahora sí tuvieron la atención de los demás, Mai y Tate aventaron la caja que estaban cargando con tal de ver si era cierto – ¡NO! – exclamaron al ver lo rápido que se estaban desvistiendo frente la ventana.

– ¡Esperen Natsuki tiene un…! – exclamo Mikoto con los ojos abiertos, mientras miraba en la entrepierna de la peliazul como algo, que no debería estar ahí, empezaba a cobrar vida – ¡Oh Dios! Ahora entiendo porque esperaba a que todas se fueran de las duchas, para recién asearse y… – detuvo su habla, cuando noto que Shizuru comenzó a "estimular" a Natsuki con sus manos, mientras se besaban.

Mai no dejaba de inclinar su cabeza de un lado a otro achicando los ojos – Lamento decirte esto Tate, pero Natsuki está más dotada que tú –

– ¡¿Qué?! – grito Tate volteando a verla indignado, pero rápidamente se le paso para seguir viendo la escena que se suscitaba.

Shizuru rápidamente hizo que Natsuki se sentara en el ventanal, sin siquiera dejar de besarla, y luego la montó moviendo su cadera en círculos, se veían desesperadas por alguna razón.

– ¡SE ESTÁN TRAGANDO! ¡Niñas! ¡Déjense ahí, sucias exhibicionistas! – Mikoto no podía cerrar la boca ni dejar de ver lo lejos que han llegado – NOOOOO, ya no veré a Natsuki igual, ¡Ve cómo está agarrando a Shizuru! Tan inocente que se veía –

– Y deja tu eso, mira lo flexible que es Shiz… ¿Qué? ¡Nooooo! Esto es demasiado. – Yuichi se quedó sin habla viendo como Shizuru hizo que Natsuki se acostara en el ventanal para luego empezar a saltar sobre su regazo, mientras esta la sostenía de la cintura.

Mikoto miraba una parte de Shizuru con interés para luego decir – Bueno, quizá no las tenga tan grande como Mai, pero sí que son lindas – Yuichi asintió viendo los pechos de Shizuru moverse al ritmo de sus saltos, pero ya no pudo ver más, pues Natsuki quito las manos de su lugar para ponerlas en los pechos de la castaña.

La acción entre las dos jóvenes se estaba yendo cada vez más lejos, más de lo que los tres se pudieran imaginar, pero no dejaban de ver hasta que Shizuru con la euforia del momento golpeó el vidrio con su brazo y Natsuki volteó un momento. Ese momento bastó para mirar a los "fisgones" que tenía en frente de ellos y frenar sus embestidas.

Plop.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Nos vio! – exclamó Mikoto asustada cruzando su mirada con la de Natsuki, ambas completamente congeladas.

Parecía que Natsuki dijo algo y fue cuando Shizuru también se detuvo, volteó y miró a sus amigos frente a ellos, ahora sí se volvió más raro la atmosfera. Estaban a unos metros entre ellos pero aun así sentían el incómodo silencio. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando sólo fueron unos segundos.

Mikoto, tontamente, quiso romper la tensión saludando con la mano e imitando una sonrisa falsa, Mai y Tate le siguieron por inercia. Natsuki y Shizuru no podían sonreír ni siquiera moverse, sobretodo Shizuru quien tenía un miembro incrustado en su intimidad. Un falso movimiento y sería su fin.

Los otros tres no dejaban de saludar hablando entre dientes – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Sólo irnos y dejarlas terminar? – Mikoto frunció el ceño viendo cómo Natsuki intentaba reincorporase sin dejar los pechos de la castaña y Shizuru aguantaba el incómodo placer que sentía. La peliazul abrazo a Shizuru a su cuerpo mientras con su mano tomo la blusa que estaba a un lado de ellas para poder cubrirla superficialmente, la castaña hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta de Natsuki, todos sus movimientos fueron hechos con lentitud y sin dejar de ver a los chismosos.

– No estaré a gusto sabiendo que esas dos están dándose duro contra esa ventana – replicó Mai respirando profundo, pues Shizuru al fin tuvo el valor de levantarse al igual que Natsuki, quien con sus manos intentaba ocultar su miembro aun erecto.

– Son unas tontas. ¿Por qué no se levantaron rápido y cerraron las cortinas? – comentó Tate aguantándose las carcajadas cuando Natsuki tropezó en su intento de huir.

– La buena pregunta es por qué nosotros no hicimos eso – Lo último que vio Mikoto fue el trasero pálido de Natsuki dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

Una vez que el otro departamento estaba vacío los tres soltaron una exhalación.

– Estuvo mal haber espiado – dijo Mai tratando de olvidar lo visto – ahora vamos a tener que evitarlas por meses… o quizá años. –

– Quien lo hubiera dicho, Shizuru y Natsuki, se lo tenían bien guardadito esas dos – Mikoto fue a la cocina por agua tratando de procesar lo visto.

– No me sorprende, siempre habíamos sospechado que Natsuki era gay – comentó Yuichi – ¿Pero por qué no nos había dicho? –

Mai y Mikoto encogieron sus hombros sin saber que responder. No se podían quitar la imagen en sus cabezas, lo cual no dejaba de ser perturbador.

– Aghh no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que nos deben una explicación – exclamo la pelinegra.

– Y nosotros le debemos una disculpa, Mikoto – dijo la pelinaranja.

– ¿Estás loca, Mai? Ellas son las que lo hicieron a la vista de todos, cualquiera los pudieron haber visto –

– Ugh ni me lo recuerdes. Ya sé, ¿Y si mejor las evadimos hasta que deje de ser incomodo? – propuso el rubio. Mikoto y Mai asintieron al unísono.

– Y ni siquiera utilizaron condón, pero que descuidadas son – añadió Mai, cuando pudo volver a sentir calma. Siguieron en sus asuntos y trataron de no hablar más del tema

Mientras, en el otro edificio, estaban Natsuki y Shizuru vistiéndose en el cuarto de la peliazul.

– Mierda, no puedo creer que nos hayan descubierto. – Natsuki se recostó en su cama avergonzada – ahora le debemos una explicación o algo –

– ¿Bromeas? Ellos son los que nos debe una explicación del por qué nos estaban espiando. Además, gran idea tuya de hacerlo frente a todos – Se quejó Shizuru sentándose al lado de su novia.

– ¡Pero si fue tu idea de hacerlo en la ventana! Aunque debes de admitir que fue más excitante hacerlo en público –

– ¡Si! – ambas replicaron. – Somos unas pervertidas, – Se quedó Shizuru mirando la nada – ¿Viste sus caras? ¿Crees que les haya gustado nuestro espectáculo? –

– No seas pervertida, Shizuru – replicó Natsuki – y sí, le dimos un buen show – Ambas rieron bobamente antes de caer en cuenta de nuevo de su situación – Dios, estamos perdidas, ahora no podré verlos de frente y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado – exclamo la peliazul. Shizuru se recostó sobre el regazo de Natsuki – Es decir, vieron mi… pequeño secreto, ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso? –

– No exageres, que tan "pequeño" no es, aunque si me molesta que te hayan visto, ya paso – Shizuru acarició el cabello de Natsuki en modo de consuelo – además Tate-kun también me estaba mirando los pechos –

– Lo sé, de no ser por la situación habría ido hasta allá para arrancarle los ojos – gruño Natsuki.

– Ya mi celosita. Lo que debemos hacer es actuar como las personas maduras que somos –

– ¿Evitarlos a toda costa? –

– Por supuesto – Respondió Shizuru regalándole un beso en los labios para volver a recostarse.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – como única respuesta, la castaña se posiciono encima de ella.

– Me ofendería si no lo hicieras – y sin más comenzaron otra sesión de besuqueos como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Hola gente, aquí les dejo este Oneshot, en realidad me inspire en uno que había leído hace meses, pero no puedo decir que es adaptación, ya que ese era Yaoi y le puse mucho de lo mío.**

 **Esto lo hice porque me temo que voy a tardar un mes en hacer el segundo capítulo de "7 meses". Hacer un fanfic no es tan simple como se ve.**

 **Lo único que voy a dejar en claro de este fanfic es que… Tate en el fondo lo disfruto XD**

 **Nos leeremos luego, bye.**


End file.
